The present invention relates to a connection component arranged for mounting on a tubing assembly for connection to a prefilled, foil-sealed container, and in particular to a connection component which includes a spike for penetrating a foil seal and an air vent.
In an enteral fluid delivery system for a patient, there is a need to provide a component that will effect a quick connection of a fluid delivery set to a prefilled, foil-sealed container containing enteral nutritional fluid. In such systems the connecting component is preferrably in the form of a cap, which replaces the shipping cap on the prefilled container, and includes means for perforating the foil seal on the container during attachment. Such automatic perforation is desirable to simplify the set-up procedure. It is further desirable that the connecting component provide a means to allow air to vent into the container as fluid flows from the container. Such venting should be achieved without permitting venting air bubbles from entering the outlet flow channel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connection component for effecting a quick coupling between a fluid delivery set and a prefilled, sealed container that minimizes the time of exposure of the container contents between seal puncture and attachment to the fluid delivery set.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a connection component for use with prefilled, foil-sealed containers that inhibits entry of air into the fluid flow path.
A still further object of this invention is to provide such a connection component that can puncture and deform the seal of a prefilled bottle in a manner that permits the venting of air into the container and the pumping of fluid therefrom.
These and other objects of the invention are obtained by means of a connection component adapted to be attached to a prefilled, fluid container, said component including a circular wall portion, a pointed projecting member extending from the wall portion and spaced from the center of the wall portion, said projecting member having a fluid receiving passage passing through the wall portion, said projecting member being spaced from the center of the wall portion, and an air vent on the wall portion, spaced from the center of the wall portion at a position opposite from said projecting member.
For a better understanding of the invention, as well as other objects and further features thereof, reference is had to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which makes reference to the following set of drawings.